Walking Dead: Strength Comes from Enduring
by dragonagegirl
Summary: Savannah's life hasn't been the most easiest, trapped in Georgia by her abusive husband, Jon. When the zombie apocalypse comes to Georgia, no one is prepared. Savannah and her husband meet up with a group of survivors and get to know them. Little did Savannah know that she would meet one person who would change the rest of her life...
1. Dead Man Walking

People say that you don't know what you have until you've lost it. When you don't have much to lose, it doesn't seem as bad. However, this instance of losing was entirely different. The apocalypse had arrived, and no one was prepared for this sudden change.

Months had passed since the outbreak had first spread. I remember clearly that first day of the apocalypse. My husband had been picking me up from work when it first happened. I used to work as a piano and singing teacher at the local Georgian music studio. I loved it, it gave me a way to escape from reality. So many times I would wish for a way out, but I never expected this.

I was in my office, Jon was yelling at me to hurry up while I finished up with some documents I had been preparing for my new piano student. Then a scream came from the other room which made me immediately look up from my work.

I quickly ran out of the room past Jon, to the secretary's office where my assistant usually was, and that's when I saw it...A creature...almost human like but not...It's vile fingers were ripping apart my assistant, tearing the skin from her body and shoving it's into its vile mouth. She screamed for me to help, but was quickly cut off as the dead creature ripped out her throat.

My hand went to my mouth in shock, and my stomach felt like it was going to explode from vomit. It looked back at me with its dead greyish green eyes, looking at me with the hungriest look I had ever seen. It moaned as it slowly got up and reached out towards me with its volatile and bloody hands.

Jon quickly shut the door, locking the creature in there, hearing the banging on the door as it tried to get out to us. Jon grabbed my hand and we raced to the car, putting the keys into the ignition and driving away as fast as he could.

.

We were able to get to our house without running into many of those creatures, but the city was overrun. I had not seen many people get out in time, especially from my work. Jon and I had gotten out just in time when a horde of those things entered the studio. Screams from my co-workers could be heard, blood curdling screams from dead men and women. It was too late for them.

We grabbed a bunch of supplies and weapons, Jon had been a police man, so he had plenty. I myself had my old blades my parents had given me back in Italy. They were meant as decorative, but they were quite sharp.

How I missed Italy….my parents…the sounds of the roaring waves of the ocean hitting the beach….the soft sun gazing down upon my skin, warming my whole body.

That had been simpler times, times before everything had gone down. I do not speak of when the apocalypse had begun; I speak of when I had married my husband.

When I first met Jon back in Italy it had been love at first sight. He had been so sweet….so kind...so….understanding. He treated me like a queen, and was what I thought at the time the finest gentleman out there. Little did I know that it was all an act. He visited me every summer for about 3 years. We had been in love, or so I had thought. My parents had always been suspicious, especially my father, but they were happy for me, happy that I had found someone to love.

After we got married we had decided to move back to his home town in Atlanta, for I craved to travel somewhere different, much to the dislike from my parents, I went and didn't even look back. That was a mistake.

When we got back to Atlanta, Jon changed. He was no longer the gentleman I once knew. Now he showed his true self, his cruel, rude, and cold nature. He struck me whenever I defied him, almost to death a couple of times...threatened me...beat me...harassed me...put me down...and I had nothing I could do about it. I couldn't tell my parents because every single letter I wrote I had to run it past him before it was sent...and phone calls as well...I had nowhere to turn to...and I felt hopeless...I had tried to kill him once, tried to stab him in his sleep and slit his throat. But luck wasn't on my side, he had woken and overpowered me, throwing me across the room and beating me, hitting me until I was unconscious.

Now I was in camp with a bunch of other survivors that we had stumbled upon. One of them happened to be Jon's friend, Shane Walsh, whom he was glad to see. I had hoped that having his friend there would take his mind off of me. It did, somewhat, but he still beat me, and it seemed that I wasn't the only one to have an abusive husband.

A woman named Carol also did, we could relate to each other's pain and often sat silently in the company of each other along with a very nice Asian boy named Glen. He was a sweet boy and tried to be positive even in bad situations.

Then there was Lori, she was quite a sweet woman, I had known her already from meeting her a few times since her husband was Jon's boss. She was always so kind to me, always and never judged me.

The Dixon brothers were quite interesting. They were alike yet….so very different. Merle was a complete and utter ass hole. He stared at all of the women like they were all pieces of meat. He's whistled at me more than once, but I just ignore it. Daryl, the younger brother seemed different though. He had that bad boy vibe and tried to act all manly but I could see through it. When you have a husband who is abusive you tend to start noticing how people are. He didn't treat the women like how his brother did, and somewhat disproved it at some points, which would get his brother to laugh at him.

As time passed I had started to get a bit of a...bond with Daryl. At first he wasn't very happy about having me around, and would try to push me away at every point but he got used to it I guess. It all started when I decided to go hunting with him. He hadn't been exactly happy that I was going with him but he allowed me to tag along anyway. Not like I gave him much of a choice, I was going to go no matter what.

I seemed to impress him with my hunting ability, and he even taught me a bit. From then on we sort of became hunting partners since his brother was too damned lazy to do anything. He didn't seem to mind my presence after a while.

For the first few months our hunting trips had been in silence, he would give me the occasional glance or signal, but beyond that nothing. I didn't want to push him to do anything he didn't want to; for fear that he wouldn't want me around.

After months of hunting together however, we actually talked quite a bit during our hunting trips, and I always looked forward to them. It was just another chance for me to get away from Jon.

"Hey Italia, you comin or what?" Daryl said

"Coming!" I smiled and ran after him

It had been a long time since I had been able to smile genuinely….


	2. Walking The Same Path

Savannah POV

So much time had past...It seemed like forever since the outbreak first started. I had lost track of the days a while ago...So much death, all around us. Everywhere we went walkers spread their filth.

Food was becoming scarce….the animals being eaten themselves by the walkers and leaving nothing for us. Even if we caught something we had to make sure it wasn't bitten, otherwise we wouldn't be able to eat the contaminated meat.

More people had joined us, it made me sort of uncomfortable to have so many people, the less people the less attraction. Then again more people might provide safety, having more people to defend against any sudden walker attacks.

"Savannah! Mind helping me out with something?" Lori asked

"Of course" I smiled back and slowly got up "What do you need me to do?

" Do you mind watching Carl for me while I do a couple of chores with Carol?"

"Of course" I nodded and went over to Carl

As I walked over I could see Jon talking with Shane, I shuddered to think of last night and my hand went up to my cheek, remembering his hard hand hitting my face.

Everyone around camp was busy with something, around doing chores. There were exceptions though that included my husband and Carol's husband. They were such ass holes...I hated Jon...but I am too scared to leave him. He would kill me if I did…

I looked over to the Dixon brothers whom were doing god knows what. Daryl looked over at me and nodded, slightly and continued on with his work . Merle however never missed the opportunity to let his eyes greedily linger over my body. That man disgusted me, every time I passed by I felt as if his eyes were undressing me…. Daryl though….He was different...He had gorgeous blue eyes which held a sort of distant look to them, as if he were deep in thought. They also held a great amount of pain, showing he had endured much suffering from his past. I could sympathize with his suffering….and related to him...

I admired his strength, the way he could be so strong in this hell, even though I can see he has suffered. His eyes drew me in, they were like two icy blue orbs, bright as the stars full of mystery.

"Hey Carl what are you doing?" I squatted down beside him and smiled

"Oh Hi Ms Savannah! Nothing much...Being bored...Wish I could go out hunting like Daryl and you do!" he said with a grin on his face

"It's too dangerous out there hun. Walkers can come out of nowhere and take you by surprise. Plus we need a big strong man like you to stay and watch over everybody while we are gone, yes?" I giggled knowing just what to say to make him feel proud. My comment was met with a glowing grin and giggle.

" Ya! You're right! I have to defend everyone from the monsters!" Carl said happily and motioned as if he were shooting something

I giggled, finding him so adorable. I've always loved kids, back in Italy I used to take care of a bunch of orphans. Practically raised them from infants. But that was a long time ago...better times…

"Ms Savannah?" He pulled on my hand

"Yes hun?"

"Do you think my dad is still out there? Still alive I mean" he looked up at me with his big blue eyes that broke my heart. I knew Rick, he was a good man, a strong one. Jon hated him because he was actually a decent person but he was always friendly to me. I hoped he was okay, for Lori and Carl's sake. I smiled.

"I bet he's on his way right now, looking for you and your mom. He's a strong man, he'll make it through" I hoped that it was convincing enough. In a world like we are in, you can never be certain of anything.

" You're right. Dad's probably off saving people like usual! He's awesome" he smiled. If only I had the same confidence about things, the same certainty. But I had learned a long time ago to be different.

" You are too Ms Savannah" he smiles and hugs me. I chuckle and hug him back, kissing the top of his head.

"You are so sweet, stay that way alright?"

He smiled and nodded "I will!"

"Thank you for watching him Savannah I really appreciate it" Lori's voice came from behind me

" It' no problem. He is a sweet boy" I smiled at him and ruffled his hair, causing him to laugh

"I'll see you two later" I smiled and walked off and went to my bag I had left on the ground, sifting through it looking for my sketchbook.

"Merda merda merda merda!" I swore as I looked for it not finding it

"Lookin' for somethin' Italia?" a familiar deep voice came from behind

"Oh! Daryl! Thank you, where did you find it?" I smiled and took it from him

" Found it under a tree. You must've left it when you were drawin earlier"

I smiled brightly at him, that was sweet that he would bring it to me.

"Well..I...thank you very much. I don't know what I would do if I lost it"

" Well its a good thing I'm around or you would have lost your head by now" He teased

I rolled my eyes and smirks "Oh yes what EVER would I do if i didn't have you around?" I teased back

"Probably would be bored as hell" He chuckled a bit

"Probably would. Anyways what are you doing now?"

"Eh, bored. Was thinking of goin' huntin. You up for it?"

I smiled "Of course. Need some time away from the camp. And certain people…" I sighed sadly

I quickly grabbed my knives and walked with Daryl into the forest. We stayed out there for quite a bit, finding mostly squirrels but we found a deer too.

"Wow this is a big one. Might last us a little while" I smirked

" Ya. And if we didn't have that asshole husband of yours around here we'd have more" he joked

"Yes…indeed..." I sighed sadly

"Hey, I'm sorry...I shouldn't ave said that...Just he treats you like shit...Why do ya put up with that?" he asked

"I...Its complicated…"

"Then enlighten me…"

I didn't know what to say to him. What could I say? That I was afraid? That if I did anything against my husband that he would kill me? That he had almost killed me before from beating me? What could I say that wouldn't make me look like the biggest coward in the world…

"Because...I just...can't…" I kept on walking

"Cmon Italia..." puts a hand on her shoulder and looks at the scar running from her neck down to her back and his eyes widened "Did he do this to ya?"

I stayed silent, not answering him. "Let's get back to camp…" I said a little harshly, and I could hear him sigh.

We walked back in silence, not speaking one word to each other, tension filling the air. I could feel he wanted to say something, but he kept quiet anyway. I then heard a moaning and I stopped in my tracks. Daryl obviously hearing it too dropped the dear and raised his crossbow. We moved slowly forward towards the noise to see, thinking it was walkers. I think I would have preferred that, instead of walkers, I saw my husband….with Andrea….

"Shit…" Daryl swore under his breath as he saw it wide eyed and unbelieving " That bastard"

I just looked at him with a straight face, not surprised in the slightest and walked on, never looking back. This wasn't the first time...and probably not the last...I could feel Daryl's eyes burning into my back with disbelief that I would be so calm about it. But what he didn't understand was I was already broken…


	3. Emotions

Savannah POV

We walked forward and my head felt so foggy, I didn't even pay attention to what was going on around me and I tripped over a branch. I felt myself fall forward but was caught by strong arms.

"Watch where you're goin Italia. You're goin ta hurt yourself" he furrowed his eyebrows

" Thank you…." I whispered softly and kept walking

"Are we gonna talk about this…?"

"There is nothing to talk about…" I said, my voice cracking

"Shit of course there is! There is a shit ton! Your fucking bastard of a husband was just screwin' Andrea back there and you're sayin nothin!" he said a bit harshly

Tears stung her eyes and threatened to spill over "What the fuck do you want me to say Daryl? That I think its absolutely disgusting? That he is a fucking prick? YES! He is all of those things but i can't fucking do anything about it because he'll fucking kill me if I do!" and with that I ran and didn't look back until I got back to camp.

"Savannah! Wait!" Daryl had yelled for me but I didn't stop.

I ran from him and everyone else until I got to the lake. I could hear people calling me and asking what was wrong but I ignored them all and sat under the tree I usually went to to draw. Tears spilled down my cheeks and I hugged my knees to my chest.

"Hey Sav? You...you alright?" the soft voice of Glen came from beside me, sitting down.

I shooked my head and cried.

"I..I know you probably don't want to talk about it...but...He doesn't deserve you, Jon doesn't. We can help you Sav…"

"No one can help me…" I whispered "I don't want anyone to get hurt…"

"Everything will be alright Sav...we're all here for you…."

A moment of silence passed between us before I spoke again.

"I...I saw my husband with Andrea…."

There was a pause as Glen looked at her in disbelief "What an asshole! How could he do that? How could Andrea? Oh Savannah you have to leave this guy!"

" I can't…"

"You're that afraid of him?"

I nodded

"He can't do anything to you while everyone is around. He wouldn't dare"

"You do not know my husband...he wouldn't care about that...he would kill me here and now no matter what was going on…" I sighed sadly

"Well...I know its ya know...bad but...maybe if he's with Andrea he'll ya know...be less focused on you"

I sighed. I wished it were so simple….

"I guess….Thank you Glen. I'm glad to be able to have someone to talk to" I smiled

" No problem. Anyways...I gotta go take watch now. See you later?"

I nodded and smiled weakly as he got up and left.

My head was filled with millions of emotions, all pulling me each and every way. My heart hurt. Not because Jon had cheated...he had done that more than once...but the fact that I was stuck in this situation. A situation that I couldn't get out of, while my heart was elsewhere...Nothing but death seemed plausible to get out of this, and I did not like the thought. In this world there could only be one of us...I just didn't know which one it would be yet.

I sighed as these thoughts clouded my head, and walked towards the forest, entering into the lush green wood. There was a ringing silence within the forest. She could imagine how the birds must have sung beautifully, how the deer used to graze upon the grass…Now all that there was, was death. A dead forest...few animals lingered here anymore, food was becoming scarce, we would need to move on soon.

My eyes scanned the surrounding area, being careful not to be too loud. Thats when I heard it, the familiar sound of heavy breathing and snarling. I froze and looked around me, not seeing it until it was on me. It grabbed me and took me to the ground, its snapping jaws aiming for my neck. I fought hard, kicking my feet out getting it off of me but it kept advancing, crawling its way over, reaching out to me. I unsheathed my knife, plunging it into the skull of the walker, blood spraying out as I did.

I turned and saw another walker almost on me but just as I was about to stab it an arrow stuck through it's head. I turned back and saw Daryl with his crossbow up. He lowered it and came up to me, not looking very happy.

"What the fuck were you thinking coming out here on your own like that? You could've been bit! How could you be so goddamned stupid!" Daryl said more harsh then he intended

"It is none of your fucking concern Daryl! I'm sorry I'm a fucking burden to this fucking group! I'm fucking sorry for being around! I'm fucking sorry I am a fucking worthless whore!" I screamed at him and pushed him a bit

Daryl's eyes widened a bit at my words and his eyes softened a bit.

"Savannah...look...I just…" he sighed softly "I shouldn't ve done that k? I just don't want you to get hurt s all...I don't think you're worthless…"

"Well then...you're the only one…."

"Pfft anyone who thinks that are morons like your husband. Your one of the only ones around here that does some good around here"

"You think so?"

He nodded

I sighed and smiled softly

"Comin?" he asked

I nodded and followed him back to camp


	4. Bleeding Hearts

Savannah POV

A few days had past since that day in the woods, but it still was on my mind. It scared me like hell that I had been an inch away from death and….I must admit that I had thought about just giving up….letting myself die...But then Daryl came, as if he were holding out his hand and pulling me out of the darkness...pulling me back into life. Jon made life hell, but he wasn't worth killing myself over, no matter how much he hurt me….I couldn't do or even think about that….or at the least... I shouldn't..

Glen was always kind to me, and would talk to me always. It helped a bit, talking to him and relieved a lot of stress, but….something about being with Daryl just made me at ease...The total opposite of what I felt around Andrea….Andrea made me feel uneasy...she always glared at me like I was a walker….like she wanted me out of the picture. She had no clue what it was like to truly be with Jon...She saw some of it...like how Jon beat me...but it was like she would come up with some excuse as to why he would hit me…

"Are you just going to stand there or are you actually going to help with something?" I could hear her hiss at me, feeling her eyes sending daggers in my direction

Daryl POV

I sat down skinning some squirrels I had caught earlier while Merle well...I didn't know exactly what Merle was doing. Probably nothing, as usual the lazy ass…

I looked over and saw Andrea being the usual nasty bitch she was. More so than ever. Was I surprised that we had found her with Jon? Nah I wasn't in the slightest...neither was I surprised about Jon...I wanted to beat that guy's face in the way he thought that he was better than everyone else...and how he treated the person he was supposed to protect like fucking trash.

"Your doin it again baby brother" Merle laughed from behind me

I sighed annoyed 

"Doin what?" 

"Ooo look at you. Got your panties in a twist again little brother?" 

"Shut up Merle…" 

"Alright alright fine. You were staring at that woman again. The gino girl" 

"Her name is Savannah ya know" 

"Ooo now you're on a first name basis little brother! Seems you got lucky! Did ya do her yet? Shes a pretty nice catch, just look at them tits!" 

"Shut up Merle don talk about her that way…" 

"Ooo and you gonna stop me little brother? Stop with this lovey dovey shit this isn't you! I thought I made you into a man not a pussy!" 

That made me angry and I pushed him a bit 

" This ain't no lovey dovey shit! She fucking helps me hunt shithead! Fuck off Merle. I'm more of a man than you are asshole. Least I don't snort that shit up my nose every chance I get and act like a fucking retard" 

I walked off "Cmon little brother I was just shitting with ya!" he said trying to get me to come back. 

Ok he wasn't wrong about me watching her sometimes...but I didn't like being called weak. I wasn't weak...Fuck him...fuck them all...they can all just go to hell...I need a break… 

I walked towards the forest and saw Savannah. 

"Are you going hunting?" 

I nodded 

"Can I come?" 

"No. You can't I ain't your playmate" I said harshly and stomped off 

Fuck...thats great...now I upset her...I could see it in her face as it turned into disappointment and sadness...Fuck...I can't let her get to me like this! Merle is right...maybe I am going soft...I have to distance myself away from these people...They're giving me a headache…


	5. Fear

Savannah POV

I sat at the edge of the water washing some of the clothes alone. Lori had offered to help but I needed some time to myself. Daryl had been gone for hours, but I wasn't worried it was normal for him to find solitude in the forest.

"Hey Savannah how are you doing huh? You're all by yourself" Dale said coming from behind me and sitting down

"I...I just needed some time to myself…" I sighed softly

"I understand...Sometimes it's good to be alone. But you know, we're all here for ya. You're not alone in this and you certainly don't have to feel as if you can't ask for help"

I smiled weakly " I can't ask anyone of what I need. I cannot….I cannot ask others to...to deal with my problems. Because they are my problems and...only I can deal with them….and...it just happens that...this problem...I can't…"

Dale frowned "You're speaking of Jon aren't ya?"

I didn't answer, but my silence gave him my answer. He put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed it lightly.

"You shouldn't have to deal with that Savannah. No one should. You, Carol...you're both going through the same things...and good people like you shouldn't have to deal with it...You are a strong woman...stronger than you realize"

I smiled "Thank you Dale...I wish I had your confidence…"

"Savannah! Get your ass over here!" Jon yelled to me

Dale looked at me "You don't have to go you know?"

"I…" I started to say but felt myself being pulled

"I told you to come now!" he grabbed me by the jaw and made me look into his glaring face. "You listen to what I say!"

Dale stepped forward "Hey! Let her go"

Jon looked at Dale and glared at him, throwing me to the ground.

"Did you just tell me what to do old man? I can kick the shit out of you!" Jon stepped forward threateningly

"I am not afraid of you. You are a coward! Picking on your wife who you should be treating with respect! She deserves better than you!"

Jon's face looked dangerously angry and he stepped forward, about to strike Dale when someone pushed Jon backwards. While I had been so busy focusing on Dale and Jon, terrified of what was about to happen, Daryl had come back to camp and caught wind of what was happening.

"Back off you piece of shit. Don't you lay a hand on her again you got it? I see you touch anyone and I swear, you'll be walker food" he said getting right up in his face, icy blue eyes looking deadly as they looked into Jon's.

"Fuck off , you're nothing but Redneck trash. And I'll gladly put out the garbage" He stepped forward trying to drive Daryl backwards, but instead Daryl stepped forward into him, forcing Jon backwards.

"Put your hands on anybody...and I will put a arrow through your thick skull" he said still glaring at Jon

Jon for the one time in his life, had someone who challenged him, who brought him to his knees like the dog he was. And he certainly wasn't liking it. He would get back at Daryl...or at least try...and that is what worries me…

Jon stomped away, swearing all the way until he was out of sight.

Daryl looked over at me and for a brief moment our eyes met, holding a burning emotion of understanding...and pain...that we both shared…

He then walked away and didn't look back, he too walking out of site...Daryl had defended me, even though I thought after what had happened last between us he had hated me…

"Savannah are you alright?" Dale came over to asking worriedly

"I...I'm..I'm fine…"

Daryl Dixon is the most confusing man I had ever met…and I doubt that I would ever understand it...maybe I just didn't want to…

Later on that day I sat in camp by the RV. I didn't want to be near Jon right now...and I wasn't sure if Daryl wanted me near him.

"Hi Mrs Savannah!" Little Sophia came up to me, a smile on her face.

"Sophia its so good to see you how are you?"

"I'm ok. Just bored. Umm...Savannah...do you mind brushing my hair?"

I smiled and nodded "Of course my dear just sit down here in front"

She smiled widely and did as I asked handing me the brush. I gently brushed through her light caramel hair, trying not to pull it.

"You have such pretty hair Sophia"

"It gets knotted alot though….Its not as pretty as yours...I wish I was as pretty as you…"

I laughed softly "Oh my dear Sophia...you are beautiful..you are a beautiful girl and will grow into a beautiful woman. Do not wish that you are someone else...because you are just as good as anyone else..just as good...And don't let anyone think anyone any different ok?"

She smiled and nodded "Ok Miss Savannah...Thank you. You know you are so nice"

I chuckled a little "That is very sweet to say my dear. You too are a very nice girl. How is your mom been doing?"

"She's been ok...Dad has been being mean to her again…" she frowned "Dad is always mean to us...it's not fair…"

"I know my dear...I understand...it isn't fair in the slightest and you shouldn't be treated that way by any man…You have to remember when you grow up and you meet a man, that you pick one that is kind, respectful and would never lay a hand on you yes?"

She nodded "Like you and Daryl?"

My face went beet red and I cleared my throat "Me and Daryl? Where did you get that from?"

"Me and Carl have been watching" she giggled "He is always watching you and you are always watching him. He makes you smile and you make him smile. You two should be together. And plus you two are always going off hunting! You two would make an awesome couple!"

I laughed at how cute and excited she sounded "And what of husband hmm? What about him?"

"Oh you shouldn't be together he's reeeeeaaallly mean like Dad. You should leave him and be with Daryl! That would be really cute!" she giggled

Again I couldn't help but laugh again, so innocent and adorable. Her eyes were sparkling with excitement. She was trying so hard to set us up it was hilarious. I wish it was that simple, but it never would be, not while Jon was around.

"I wish dear Sophia...I wish it were simple but it isn't…"

"Are you scared of Jon, Miss Savannah?"

This question caught me off guard, it was a question I had been asking myself for years and the answer was still the same as always. So I told her.

"Yes"


	6. A New Beginning

Jon made me fucking sick, I hated that prick...I wanted to make him into Walker food. My head is so fucked up right now...Merle thinks I'm goin soft...I ain't goin soft...I just...I don't even fuckin know…

Savannah seemed...I don't know...different to me...She didn't look at me like all those other pricks do. Didn't see me as a redneck with no brains. Treated with respect and kindness even when I pushed her away.

I knew she was hurtin, hurtin inside from that prick...reminded me of my ol man..Fucking piece of trash...Used to beat me senseless and I got the scars to prove it to.

"Hey! Darylina! Get yo ass over ere!" Merle said obnoxiously

I sighed and walked over to him "What do you want Merle?"

"What's got yer panties in a twist huh? Just wanted ta say that I'm going out for a run with a bunch o people to get some supplies"

I rolled my eyes and huffed "Ya sure Merle. Yer a fuckin selfish ass. Like you want to get anything for the group. Looking for fucking dope again?" I crossed my arms and glared at him

"Aye you certainly know me well lil brother. Need something to deal with hanging round these pansies…"

"You're a fucking idiot. No other reason why. Why don't ya fucking do something that isn't for yer fucking self? "

"Geez Darylina ya goin so soft now! Ever since ya been hangin with dat gino girl! Mind ya she is one fine piece ass. You doin er?" Merle smirked

I glared at him "Her name is Savannah dipshit and don't fucking talk bout her that way. At least she fucking is smart"

"Not smart nough to get away from dat stupid ass of a husband shes got"

"Fuck off. You know its not that fucking simple. Look at the fucking ol man what he done to us. Shit you don't fucking have a clue since you fucking left me alone with him!" I yelled at him and stomped off

I stomped off to the forest and being so stupid took my anger out on a tree, bloodying my knuckles in the process. Everything was just all fucked up right now and I just couldn't stop myself from feeling all these emotions all at once.

"You sure told that tree who's boss" a accented voice came from behind me

I turned around quickly and saw Savannah, a soft smile on her face. I sighed and looked down at my knuckles.

"Hmph…" I huffed not wanting to deal with her right now while my head was still all messed.

She looked at my bloodied knuckles with concern.

"You hurt your knuckles yes? May I fix it?"

I sighed and nodded lightly, letting her lead me over to a log we could sit on.

"Stay here yes?" she told me and ran off to get something for my hand.

When she came back she had some rubbing alcohol and some gauze. Savannah sat beside me, getting a cloth and soaking it with the alcohol and gently cleaning my bloodied knuckles. I hissed lightly as she did, feeling the stinging the alcohol made as it cleansed the wound. She bit her lip and whispered very quietly

"Sorry…sorry.." before she continued cleaning my wound. Slowly and gently she wrapped my hand with the gauze, then ripping the end off and tying it off so it wouldn't fall off.

"You're good at that"

She looked up at me and smile "I...thank you...very much"

"What exactly did you do before this huh? Doctor?" I asked curiously

She smiled lightly "No...I was a piano teacher...I love to play piano...I miss it…" she sighed lightly frowning slightly

"Thought you were going to say something like ninja or somethin" I smirked

She giggled lightly and smiled. Savannah had such a nice smile...though...it seemed to be a rarity...Not that I could blame her...or judge...I didn't smile that much either...guess not much can be found in our lives that we can smile bout…

"No...I always love art...Its...passion you know? I love music, I miss music and...art...I love to draw unfortunately I'm running out of paper and pencils to draw with. I know...it must sound completely stupid...worrying about such things when...when there is so much danger but...sometimes…"

"Escape from reality?" I answered for her

She nodded sadly

"Thanks for uh...helping me…"

"It is no trouble. Just...try not to make a habit out of punching trees yes?" she giggled, her cheeks changing to a light pink

"No promises"


	7. The New Girl

Mackenzie POV

Fucking hell….what have I gotten myself into..Damn brothers… Why the fuck did I have to have brothers anywho...then I wouldn't have to go out looking for them. Then again if I didn't my life would have been more of a nightmare than it already had…

See I'm Mackenzie Dixon and right now I'm trying to find my older brothers Daryl and Merle. I know that Daryl probably went off looking for Merle's sorry ass, he was in jail when this shit began.

The good thing that came out of the apocalypse is the fact that the ol man got his comeuppance, got taken down by a bunch of walkers. I hated his worthless hide...the years and years of torment he put on us… There wasn't a day where we didn't get hit...Specially me and Daryl. Merle had left after a while..leaving us alone with that asshole...

Daryl was the one I ever really felt close to...we were all each other had. Of course we had our spats, like any other brother and sister do, but we protected each other no matter what. I missed him, but I knew of all the people Daryl would would make it.

I had been tracking a deer for quite a while, I was quite close now. I only hoped that I could get to it before the Walkers did. Then I saw it. I quietly aimed my bow at the deer, bringing back the draw string to aim. All of a sudden it bolted, much to my dismay. I looked around, searching for why it had run.

"Who the fuck are you" a deep voice came from behind and I raised my bow aiming it at him. Two men stood there, guns raised.

"You two pricks chased away my deer. Been tracking it for a mile" I glared

"Drop the fuckin weapon bitch"

"The fuck I am! Fuck off and go back to whatever shit hole spawn ya came from"

In one swift motion one of them slammed me against a tree, knocking the wind outta me.

"Fuck you!" I kicked out at him in the stomach causing him to drop me and I ran but was grabbed by the ankle, causing me to trip. I swore loudly.

"Shane! Shit head! The fuck are you two?" a familiar voice came from behind them

"Kynzie? Get the fuck away from her!" he pulled Shane off of me

"What why?"

"Because shes my fuckin lil sister you fuck!"

"Daryl.." I whispered shocked

Daryl quickly gathered me up in his arm and hugged me tight.

"Fuck...another Redneck spawn Dixon…."

"Shut yer pie hole Shit head. You two stay the fuck away from my lil sis or you'll both be Walker bait!" Daryl yelled at the two men

"Thank god you're alive Daryl...knew you would be.."

"Good to see you alive Kynz…" he said as he led me back to their camp "They hurt ya?"

"Friggen slammed me up again a fucking tree and tripped me...but i'm fine...pissed as fuck...but fine"

He growled slightly "Well if they go near ya again I'm goin ta have to kill them both"

"I'll help ya out with that one big bro" I smirked


	8. Sister Dearest

Mackynzie POV

"Been lookin for ya for months...Knew I'd find ya though" I smiled lightly

"Merle and I were looking for ya when we ran into these people. Couldn't seem to shake em off so we tagged along. Figured we'd do this til we found ya"

"Where is that asshole anyways?"

"Out on a run with a few others"

"Merle out on a run for other people? Bullshit"

"Thats what I said. Called him out on it and turns out he's just out there to get fuckin dope…"

" Now that sounds more like Merle…He'd never do anything for anybody else" I frowned "He's gonna get himself killed if he doesn't smarten up and get clean"

Daryl shrugged "He's been alright this far"

I rolled my eyes at Daryl "Always defending him...Even though he was nothing but a shit head all our lives"

"Oh shut up Kenz we all have our ways to deal with what we had to go through"

"And there ya go again. You have always followed him like some lap dog whenever he was around"

"He's my big brother! And I was a kid"

"I ain't talking just about when we were kids. Ya still do" I glared at him knowing that I was fully right, truth hurts

"Shut your mouth Kenz" he glared dangerously

"Or what? Ya gonna beat me like Dad always would?" Daryl flinched at that

"No. I just don't wanna fight anymore. Am tired of it. We're all we have left so...lets just...not fuck this up ok?"

I sighed loudly "Ya..fine...Just...never mind...So uh...whats going on with everybody here hmm?"

"Thats Lori over there. She's got a kid that boy over there, Carl. Shes also screwing around with that cop over there Shane, even though shes married. Don know where her husband is. Watch out for Shane he's a nut case, though you know that already. You tell me if he's botherin you again ya hear?"

"He looks like a bit screwy. Damn he's got a big nose too. You could trip people with that thing. He pinocchio's cousin or somethin?"

Daryl started laughing hysterically. I always knew exactly what to say to make my big brother laugh. The best moments with Daryl had been when we would sit down in the park watching the different people go by, making up stories of what they were, what their lives were like and making fun of the funny looking ones. Behind their backs of course. One time we were making fun of this one woman when I was about 12, she had platinum blonde hair, big huge lips like she had gotten injections a thousand times over and big ass boobs, obviously fake, they looked like fucking boulders! Dear lord was that woman a mess lookin! We had given her a name "Frankensteins fake blondie". She had heard us and started yelling at us, throwing stuff at us in rage. Obviously after that we had run back home, laughing the whole way. From then on we made sure that "Frankensteins fake blondie" wasn't there. We never really saw her again after that day, so we were lucky.

"Missed ya sis" he smirked

"Missed ya too my fav big brother" I chuckled and looked over the camp and saw a woman with deep chocolate brown eyes, tanned skin, long wavy almost black hair and full lips. "Who's that?" I pointed

"Thats...uh..thats Savannah" Daryl gulped as he kept looking at her

I knew that look on Daryl's face, that puppy dog look. He liked her, alot.

"So...ya doin her?" I smirked which cause him to glare

"No! Shes friggen married..to a piece of shit..but still married...shes just...just a friend...One of the only ones round here that don piss me off..."

"Mmmhmm...sure.."

"What? God damn sis ya got that look on ya again..what the fuck...don't fuck things up k?" he frowned

"I won't do anything...much. Just wanna see what this girl is like that my big brother is sweet on" I smirked and started walking towards the woman.


	9. Saviour

Daryl POV

"Italia? I'm uh...goin huntin..um..you wanna co-wow...what happened to yer face?" I said worriedly as I noticed the bruising on the side of her face.

"Nothing...is nothing...do not worry about it…" she said not meeting my eyes

"It was that prick again wasn't it? That fucking bastard. Thats it I can't take this fucking shit" I said stomping away

"What are you doing? Where are you going?" Savannah said worriedly

"Somethin I should have done he moment I met him"

I walked over to Jon who was drinking a beer. What a fucking asshole, sitting on his fat ass while everyone else worked. I stomped up to him hit the beer out of his hand.

"Hey! Fuckin red nee-" he was interrupted as my fist collided with the side of his face

Jon fell backwards, falling on his ass and I kicked him hard in the side.

"Don't you…" Kick "Fucking ever" Kick "Touch her fucking" Kick "Ever fucking again you fucking prick!" I got on him swinging on him

"Daryl! Get off of him!" Shane yelled from behind and pulled at me. Soon after I felt him stop and from the corner of my eye I could see Merle holding him.

"I got your back lil brother. Finish your business!"

My mind was swirling, this fucking asshole shouldn't be breathing. He didn't deserve anything, least of all Savannah. I punched his face, his nose started bleeding as I kept beating him. Finally after a while I stopped, walking away towards the forest. My knuckles were sore, and some of Jon's blood was on them. Helluva a fucking day...

I stood around the forest, trying to clear my head. I lost control back there...but I couldn't help it...He made my blood boil and seeing Savannah's face...It brought back memories of my childhood...the fucking old man always beating me, Kenz and Merle….

"Daryl…may I….speak with you….?" a soft italian voice came from behind me

"Italia…" I turned to her "I...I'm sorry...I just...I couldn't take it...Seeing the bruises on your face...I just…" I sighed

I felt her soft touch then, her hand on my arm, stroking it. I looked up at her, and saw her caramal brown eyes looking at me softly. Her hand went to my cheek. Usually I would recoil from such touch but instead I let her. Her warm hand sent chills down my spine, it felt...right…

"Daryl...I understand why you did that...and...I wanted to say...thank you...for sticking up for me...He deserved what you gave him...I just...I wish I had the courage to do it myself" Her hand left my cheek to go down to her side. Her eyes turn downcast and a tear slipped down her cheek.

I understood the pain she went through...how so many times I would want to beat the living shit out of my father but not being able to...I understood the fear that would consume you when you were expecting yet another beating by someone who was supposed to be looking out for, and instead treated you like trash. All my life it felt like I was alone, me and my sister. Merle was always in and out of prison...so that wasn't much….

As if my hand had a mind of it's own, my hand ended up caressing her cheek, rubbing my thumb across the smooth skin. Her eyes looked up to meet mine and her hand came up and rested over my hand. I rested my forehead against hers and closed my eyes, I could feel the heat of her breath on my face.

I pulled back and she smiled.

"Thank you Daryl...for helping me"

"Anytime Italia. You tell me if he's giving you anymore trouble ya hear?"

She nodded and leaned up and kissed my cheek. I could feel my cheeks redden, as heat went into them. I could hear her giggling slightly as she walked back towards camp.

Fuck. I am going soft. And you wanna know the worst part?

I'm liking it…


	10. Horrific Memory

Mackynzie POV

"Hey Savy mind comin over here to help?" I waved her over

The Italian woman nodded, coming over to me "What do you need?"

"Could you help me with sewing this shirt up? Ripped a big hole in it an I ave no clue how ta do it" I admitted

She chuckled "Of course Mackynzie. I'll help you" Savannah smiled "Follow me I just need to get the sewing supplies"

I followed her as she led me over to the trailer. She picked up a bag and brought it over to me.

"Alright, let's get started"

"You and your brother's, are you close…yes?"

"Merle and I don' always get along too well. Then again...who really does? But he has...some moments. Daryl and I...we've always been the closest. Been through hell together…" I sighed as I thought about all the times Daryl would get me out of a mess, or defended me

*Flashback*

"Give it back! That's mine!" a lil Mackynzie pleaded as a couple of boys held her doll above her head taunting her

"If ya want it reach for it" they laughed at her

Mackynzie scowled at them, they were a lot taller than the little 7 year old. These boys always hung around near the entrance of the park, picking on anyone who passed by. Well...anyone who was smaller than them anyways…

Mackynzie reached for her doll, but couldn't reach. the boys laughed at her, which only made her more angry. She looked up at the boy holding it, and stomped on his foot. He screamed out in pain, dropping the doll. Mackynzie quickly snatched it up and started running immediately, not looking back to see his reaction.

"Hey! Get back here!" the boys yelled at her and chased her

She ran down the street, not looking behind her once. Kynzie was faster than them , this she knew. She could outrun them anyday.

She took a quick turn down the street, she could see her big brother Daryl and a couple of his friends there. Now that Merle was gone, Daryl actually tried to hang around other people.

"Daryl! Daryl!"

"Kynzie? Whats goin on?" he ran over quickly, wondering why she seemed so upset.

"There are boys chasing after me!"

He chuckled "Already? Wow sis I think yer a lil too young for that"

She glared at him "Not that way. They were bullying me...pushing me around and took my dolly. So...I stomped on his foot…"

One of Daryl's friends smirked "Wow Daryl, your lil sis is quite the spitfire"

"Shut up Nick. Where are they now?"

Mackynzie pointed to the boys running towards them and she hid behind Daryl.

Daryl and his two friends made a wall between Kynzie and the guys after her. Daryl was mad, no one messed with his sister and got away with it. Afterall, they were the only people they had to rely on.

"You the guys terrorizin er?" Daryl said angrily

"Whats it ta you?" the guy said glaring, but a bit intimidated by his size

"I'm her big brother thas what it ta me ya prick"

"Now ya got im angry. You won't like when ya see him angry kiddies" one of Daryls friends said with a smirk

The main guy gulped and took a step back. "I ain't afraid o no redneck hussy"

That did it. Daryl swung on him, clocking him right in the face with his fist, sending the guy backwards.

"If I ever, EVER see you near my lil sis again I will stomp all yall asses, got it?"

The group of guys wide eyed, started running like the little sissies they were.

"You k Kynzie?"

She nodded, hugging her big brother tight "Thank you Daryl…"

"Don mention it…"

The two sat on top of a monkey bars at the park, swinging their legs over the side as the sun started to set.

"That was really brave..I wish I could be like you Daryl…" her tiny little voice rang out and she pouted

Daryl chuckled "Yer still lil Kynz, still got a lot to learn"

"Can you teach me?" she said with pleading eyes

He nodded "Course, can't leave my sis knowin nothin" Daryl looked up at the sky, it was starting to get dark "Shit, we're supposed to be home by now…"

"Is he going to be angry?" Mackynzie said worriedly

"If he even notices us...probably will be passed out drunk...again…"

"I hope so…"

They quietly snuck into the house, trying not to make any noises. Their father was on the couch, he looked like he was passed out. Daryl sighed in relief as they headed off to their rooms.

"Daryl..? Can I stay in your room tnight…?"

He nodded and put a finger to his lips, telling her to keep it down. She nodded and followed him.

"Daryl? Mac…? Is tha you?" Dread hit them as they heard the familiar drunken voice of their father. They didn't answer trying to sneak into their rooms.

"Why don't you answer me!" he got up sluggishly and cuffed Mackynzie in the face. Her eyes started to water as the pain hit her.

"It was my fault! Not hers! My fault we're late! Just..just leave her alone!" Daryl said trying to stand up for Mackynzie

"You smart mouthed boy. Thought I taught ya better than that! Ya stupid boy!" he punched Daryl in the gut, knocking the wind from his lungs.

Little Mackynzie was crying loudly, screaming for him to stop hitting Daryl. Their father turned around and hit Mackynzie again in her little jaw to stop her from crying, sending her backwards into the wall, whacking her little head against it. Blood trickled down her face as she fell unconscious.

He continued pounding Daryl, blood dripping down into his eyes. He closed his eyes, just wishing for it all to end, for his father to just kill him. It would be so much easier if he did. His head was pounding and his ears ringing as his father continued to yell loudly, he could no longer make out the words he was saying. Out of the corner of his eye he could see little Mackynzie crumpled into a heap.

This angered him, he couldn't give up, if he wasn't there, who would protect his sister? Certainly not Merle...or anyone else….Only he could...He struggled against his father's weight, kicking his father's stomach, sending him back. Weakly Daryl got up, hobbling over to the sink. His vision was a bit blurry from the beatings, a bit disoriented but he reached out, grabbing one of the few pots they had. As his father got up to go at him again Daryl swung it over their his father's head, knocking him out.

Daryl panted, trying to catch his breath, his body ached and one of his eyes was swelling shut. Even though he felt like he could pass out any minute from the pain, he had to hold out just a bit longer. He grabbed a bunch of stuff and put it into his room. Then he grabbed little Kynzie, picking her unconscious little body and gently placed her on his bed. Daryl hadn't hit his father that hard...so he wouldn't be out for long unfortunately. Daryl looked at his unconscious father, he had the chance, the chance to end all their suffering. He could kill him right here and now, and no one would care about his demise. Daryl wasn't a killer though, he couldn't do it, even if it meant it would end all his pain. It was going to be a long long night, again…

He quickly moved a bunch of stuff in front of the door, barricading it, making sure their father wouldn't be able to get in. If it could last until morning then they would be fine.

"D...Daryl…?" Mackynzie's little voice whimpered

"I'm ere lil sis"

"It hurts" she whimpered, tears spilling out of her eyes.

"I know baby girl. I'm going to fix ya right up. We're going to have a long night tonight"

"Why does Daddy hate us?" she sniffled

He shrugged, he couldn't answer that question because he truly didn't know himself. It had always been this way, he couldn't remember a time that he wasn't a complete asshole besides when he was passed out…

"He don't matter. He ain't no father…"

"Daryl?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you big brother" she clung onto him, cuddling him, shutting her eyes and falling asleep.

He smiled weakly "Love ya too lil sis"

Daryl had let Mackynzie rest a bit before he fixed up both their wounds. They both lay in bed, clinging onto each other as their father woke, banging on the door and desperately trying to get in to get them.

"I'm going to kill both of ya worthless brats! You two lil pieces of shit! Get the fuck outta there now!"

Mackynzie whimpered, crying over the amount of pain her little body was dealing with and over the fear of their father getting in to them.

"Shhh...it's ok baby girl...I'm here...I'm here...I won't let im hurt you no more...shhh…." he kissed the top of her little head

If only he could keep that promise for good...but with a dirt bag father like they had...you never know what's going to happen...The only thing he would promise is he would never leave her alone, not with him, not ever.

*Flashback ends*

"He defended me gainst our worthless Dad...only reason I'm still alive…" I sighed

"Your brother...Daryl...He is a good man"

"The best I know" I smiled lightly


	11. Confusion

Savannah POV

Ever since Daryl had had that confrontation, Jon had seemed to stay away for the most part. He was intimidated by Daryl, and everyone knew it, and it absolutely drove him insane. For the moment Dale allowed me to stay in his RV, just until we found another tent. He was helping me alot, trying to comfort me, but it was just so hard sometimes…

"Savannah? Can I...talk to you…?" a voice came from behind me

I turned around and surprisingly saw Andrea, and she didn't even look angry.

I nodded "Of course"

"I…" she sighed "I'm sorry for..for the way I've been treating you...I shouldn't be doing that I just...I thought you were something that you aren't and obviously Jon is something that I didn't think he was...I hope that you can forgive me somehow. I wouldn't be surprised with the way I've been treating you but...I needed to say it all the same…"

My eyes had widened throughout the conversation to a point I thought they might drop out. I couldn't believe that Andrea stood in front of me, and was apologizing. Seeing her with Jon, it had made me angry, but it also reminded me of how I used to be, naive to how he truly is. He had manipulated her just as he did myself, and I just couldn't angry with her. I smiled lightly and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Andrea. I...thank you for this. I very much appreciate it. I know we haven't been on the best of terms...but...you now see how Jon is...how he can be...He manipulated you, just as he did me. I hope that we can friends yes?"

She smiled "I'd like that very much Savannah. And really I truly am sorry, I was such an idiot. But...I promise I will make it up to you...in any way possible…" Andrea walked away, waving goodbye as she headed off to see her sister.

Knowing that Andrea was no longer hating me, it actually brought a bit off of my shoulders.

"What did Blondie want with ya hmm?" Daryl's voice came from behind me

"She was apologizing, for how she was acting"

"And you forgave her that easily?" he said incredulously

"When you are dealing with a man like Jon, you can recognize when someone is being manipulated, because it reflects the manipulation done upon you. Yes, she was quite hostile, but she didn't really do anything beyond that. She was another woman who fell into Jon's trap"

"Hmm...I don't know..All seems too easy...she better stay sorry. I certainly wouldn't of had the restraint you had with her"

I smiled "I think you would have handled it well. You do not seem to have very high thoughts of yourself. But you know, you are just as good as anyone else in this camp, do not let anyone tell you otherwise"

I could see a hint of blush rising into Daryl's cheek, and he brushed his thumb across his lip, something he usually did when he was thinking or was nervous.

"Well I uh…. I'm going to go huntin, wanna come?"

I nodded my head and the two of us headed off into the forest.

The next few weeks felt like a blur, but we were safe for the moment and that was all that mattered. Andrea had kept on her promise and tried to help me the best she could, and she obviously stayed away from Jon. A few times Jon had tried to talk to Andrea but she would just brush him off, totally shutting him out. Jon seemed to be getting angrier and angrier as the days rolled by, I knew that one of these days he would snap and would come after me

Carol,Amy, Andrea, Jaqui and I sat by the water's edge, washing people's clothes out. It was a nice sunny day out, then again that wasn't unusual for Georgia, the sun shone down on us, bringing warmth to our skin.

"What is the thing you guys miss most?" Andrea asked

"Texting…ugh...my thumbs keep twiddling because I miss it so much" Amy giggled

"I miss music. I miss...I miss playing the piano" I sighed

"Piano? You played Savannah?" Jaqui asked

I nodded "I used to teach piano lessons all the time, and singing too" I smiled at the memory of the big baby grand she used to play at, at the studio.

"Wow..wish I could've heard you play. You probably are amazing" Carol smiled shyly

Andrea sighed and then giggled "I miss my vibrator…"

Silence. Then out of nowhere all of us just started laughing our guts out.

"Me too…" Carol's soft voice rang out, causing our laughter to become even more loud.

From the corner of my eye I could see Carol's husband sauntering down to the waters edge. He frightened me, and reminded me of my own husband.

"What are you ladies giggling about?" his voice sent shivers down my spine

"Just girl talk" Andrea answered

"Well you girls should be busy cleaning, not chit chatting the whole time"

Andrea stood up and glared at him "If you want it done, maybe you should do your own laundry"

'Hey there missy that ain't my job. It's you women folks job. Come on Carol, let's go" he hissed

Andrea and Jaqui stood in front of Carol, creating a barrier "She doesn't have to go anywhere with you"

"Andrea please..it's ok…" Carol's soft scared voice said

"Come on now, otherwise I'll make you regret it!" he snarled at Carol

Carol walked forward but was grabbed by the hand, by Andrea. This made him really mad, and he cuffed Carol in the face, causing her to cry.

All of a sudden Shane grabbed him and shoved him to the ground, telling him to stay away from us. His fists collided with Carol's husbands face, beating him senseless until people screamed for him to stop. Carol ran over to him and started crying hysterically.

It was funny how Shane could overlook the fact that Jon, his friend, beat me, but wouldn't hesitate when it was someone such as Carol's husband...

Later that day the group that had gone out for a run had finally returned. Including Rick, Lori's husband, that was certainly going to complicate things...The real problem was, that Merle wasn't with them...Daryl and Mackynzie would not be happy about that.

"What do you mean you left him?" Daryl's voice raged

"He was a dangerous to us all we had to" Rick said

"I bolted the door shut. There is no way those geeks can get through" Tdog defended

Mackynzie stood beside her brother and glared " How could you just drop it? It's not like it was covered in lube or anything!"

"He probably did it on purpose!" Daryl hissed

"This is getting out of hand…" Andrea said as she stood beside me

"Very much so...Poor Daryl and Mac...to lose their family like that…" I sighed

"Well it sounds like Merle deserved it. Not like Merle was a big loss to the group.."

"You better watch your mouth Blonde!" Daryl's voice yelled at her

"I was just…" Andrea started

"Just shut up bitch. This is all y'all fault! We never should've joined this fucking group! You all are a bunch of fucks!" Daryl stomped off

Daryl POV

My mind was swimming with emotions, I was pissed to put it lightly. How could they leave him up there like an animal? I could see how the other's always looked a us...like we were some sort of rabid animal...like white trash…I wasn't surprised that they would do a move like this. That new guy, the sheriff said he'd go back with me to get him, along with the asian boy and that idiot that had dropped the key. Kynzie had wanted to come along, but I told her to stay, didn't want her to get in trouble if things went south.

"Daryl? Daryl? Are you out here?"

"What do you want Italia?" I said irritated and turned towards her

"I'm...I'm sorry about your brother…" she said with concerned eyes

"Ya...you don't give a shit. No one gives a shit that he's gone…" I frowned

"He could still be alive. If TDog did as he said...he could still be up there and you can bring him back"

"Why do you care? You're obviously not too fond of him"

"He and I may not see eye to eye, but...he is important to you...and...family is most important...I wish I had realized that a long time ago…" she sighed sadly with her soft italian accented voice.

I sighed and nodded

"Please be careful…."

She stepped forward towards me and put a hand to my cheek. I wasn't used to the touch and I froze, stiffening under her touch. Usually when this happened she would usually pull away, but this time it was different, her eyes searched mine and she stood up on her tip toes and pressed her lips against mine. I couldn't believe what was happening, this beautiful woman was kissing me, it all felt like a dream but..I couldn't do this...I didn't deserve her...I was nothing...just some dumb white trash...I quickly pulled away, not looking at her…

"I...i'm...I'm sorry I shouldn't have…" she sighed and said quietly before she started towards the camp.

I knew she was hurting...but I didn't follow her...I couldn't deal with this right now...FUCK….How could she care for me? Me of all people? All I am is a redneck asshole who follows around his big brother like his lapdog…

What could she see that I couldn't?


	12. All Knowing

Mackynzie POV

Merle was an idiot, of course he was but he was still my brother, couldn't leave him behind. However I could see that there was probably a reason that they would have done that, Merle being the asshole he is probably tried to beat them or something…

"Uh...your Mackynzie right? Daryl's sister?" a voice came from behind me

It was that Rick guy. His baby blue eyes looking sorta nervous. Must be here to talk to me about Merle.

"Ya. You must be Rick"

He nodded "I really am sorry about your brother but...it couldn't be helped, he tried to kill TDog.." he said nervously

I sighed. Of course he did...Merle was not only sexist, hot-headed racist with no control… I was still mad at them for leaving him...but I was thankful that they would even consider going after him.

"Mmmhmm...I know how my big brother is...he's a hothead. Anything at anytime could piss him off. Not saying I condone ya leaving him on that roof, but...I get it…"

His eyes widened in surprise "You do?"

I nodded and sighed "Shit happens...you did what you thought was right. Hell if I didn't know my brother I would've done the same damn thing. Just...bring him back okay? Or at least try…Much as he pisses me off, he's still my big brother " I frowned

Rick smiled lightly "I have to admit after dealing with your brother Daryl I was kinda nervous about talking to you"

I giggled slightly "I'm like my brothers but so so very different. I have more sense than those two shit heads. But Daryl is way better than Merle. He's thinking the same thing as me. Daryl's worried s'all, just doesn't know how to show it without blaming it on someone"

He smiled and nodded "Daryl seems very...strong willed...that is for sure"

I nodded "Stubborn as ox that one. Then again all Dixon's are. It's a family trait"

He chuckled "Well...anyways...I should head out now, want as much time to search as possible before it gets dark. I promise I'll do everything in my power to bring him back"

"Thanks Rick. I appreciate it. Not many would go out there looking for someone like him"

"He's still human, don't believe that any living being should be left to die at the hands of those things"

I looked at him curiously, no one had ever said that sort of thing, not when it came to any of our family. People seemed to look at us like outcasts. I mean there were obviously some people who didn't but...It was nice to hear it from him.

He smiled at me and walked off.

Maybe being with this group wouldn't be as bad as I had thought…

"I'll be back before ya know it. We'll bring him back and then we're leaving this shit hole and everyone in it" Daryl said seething

"Leave? You shitting me? What about the group?"

"They left Merle up there to die. And I don't like these people"

"That's not true Daryl…" I gave him the look

"The hell you talkin about?" he frowned

"I 'm talking about a certain Italian girl you're sweet on. Savannah"

He stayed quiet.

"I know ya care for her"

Silence.

"Really? You're going to give me the silent treatment?" I gaved a weary look

Again met with silence.

"Friggen fine! Jesus! Be that way. But you're going to regret leaving her! An if you leave her, what's going to stop her psycho husband from beating her and eventually kill her hmm?"

Daryl glared and growled lightly "He wouldn't dare"

"You and I both know that ain't true"

"We'll talk about this when I get back...I gotta go…" Daryl frowned and kissed the top of my forehead

"Stay safe lil sis" he walked off towards the others

******My dear brother...getting all confused when dealing with emotions...Shit, he was going into unknown territory and he didn't know what the hell he was doing. But I could see the effect Savannah held over him and I knew Daryl wasn't going to up and leave her with that asshole.**


	13. Living Hell

Savannah POV

It was getting pretty dark outside, the group hadn't arrived yet...I was nervous for them…Being out in the city when it's dark was dangerous…It was dangerous during the day too, but not being able to see where you are going complicates things.

I worried for Daryl…I knew he could handle himself, he was a strong and brave man. But that did not ease my worries…

"They'll be back soon...don't worry" Lori smiled trying to comfort me, but in her face I could see she too was worried. She had just gotten her husband back, and then he had left in a matter of minutes.

I nodded and sighed lightly. My eyes lingered across the camp, I could see Jon talking with Shane, I shuddered to think about him being even close to me. His icy blue eyes went to my face, and he smirked evilly. I could tell he had something planned…I just didn't know what...and that scared me…

Suddenly I could hear a scream from behind me, and saw Amy at the RV, a Walker hanging off of her arm. He tore the flesh from her arm, causing blood to squirt from it.

"AMY!" Andrea screamed and ran towards her sister as the walker took a chunk out of Amy's neck, more blood pouring from her.

That's when all hell broke loose...Walker's flooded into the camp, ravaging anything in their way...Blood curdling screams filled the night, as Walker's ripped apart their victims.

I ran for the RV to grab my knives and quickly turned around, impaling a walker in the head, who had tried to grab me. It was an absolute massacre!

"Lori! Carl! Get behind me!" Shane yelled at them to follow him

That's when I saw Rick and the others return, each killing off as many walkers as they could. I continued to fight the walkers, doing my best to kill them and not letting them anywhere near me . How so much death could occur from this...it was terrifying…

I looked across camp and saw Daryl fighting off the last of the Walkers. When he finished them off his eyes met mine for a minute and he somewhat had a relieved look on his face, as if he were glad that I was still alive. After that he went to help the others by stabbing the bodies in the head, ensuring that they wouldn't turn.

It was insane...the amount of bodies littering the ground was countless…Decaying corpses of the walkers...and then there were the bodies of our friends...their blood slowly draining from their bodies…

I felt so weak...so drained...both emotionally and physically...it was a war zone….

I walked around looking at the bodies near the forest...their bodies torn apart by the walkers...I cringed...It was horrifying…

As I was walking along I could hear something in the forest and I drew my blades...I slowly went forward...and then...something hit me hard in the back of the head and I passed out…

Daryl POV

Damn...I couldn't believe the shit that had gone down...in a matter of minutes tons of people were killed by those fucking walkers….We hadn't even been gone long and this massacre happened…

I looked around, seeing all who had survived. Where was Savannah? I thought I just saw her a few minutes ago…

"Daryl! Daryl!" Mackynzie ran over to me worried

"What? What's wrong?"

"It's Savannah…"

My heart stopped. Had she been bit? Was she dead? I couldn't even bare to hear the answer…I had already lost my brother…but her? I couldn't handle it…

"Jon has her; he knocked her out and dragged her out into the forest"

FUCK. This wasn't good. I didn't hesitate, running straight into the forest after them. I couldn't let him get his hands on her...He'd kill her...or worse…

Mackynzie POV

I watched worriedly as Daryl ran off into the forest with his crossbow. He looked dangerously angry; like he was going to murder someone...He might have to…

"Mackynzie? Where's your brother going?" Rick came over and asked curiously

I bit my lip "I...I don't think I can tell you…"

" Please Mackynzie, if he's in trouble I can help…"

I thought for a moment...maybe he could…

"I...well...It's not my brother who's in trouble...it's Savannah…"

He frowned "What's wrong with Savannah?"

"Jon knocked her out and started dragging her into the forest"

Rick's eyes widened "Shit...Oh my god...Stay here. I'm going to go help your brother alright? Everything will be ok"

I nodded and smiled gratefully. I just hope that Daryl and Rick make in on time…


	14. Guardian Angel

I woke up, my head was absolutely pounding. All I remembered was a sharp pain in my head and then total blackness. I'm not dead...or at least...I don't think I am…

Then I saw the cause of it...Jon stood there right in front of me, an evil smirk on his lips. He must've dragged me deep into the forest, far enough that no one would even notice…

He had probably planned this all along...I was going to die...I knew I was...but he'd make it a slow death...painful...sadistic…My heart pounded in my chest as I waited for him to do his worst...He had a knife in his hand...tossing it, catching it by the handle each time.

I gulped, trying to not have a total panic attack. I was going to die, and no one would know. He would make some excuse as to what happened to me...probably would say I was eaten by a Walker or something…

My head snapped back, hitting the tree as Jon's fist collided with my face. I had the metallic taste of my blood in my mouth...and my head was spinning…

"You stupid bitch. You thought you had gotten away from me didn't ya?" he chuckled "But you'll never get away from me. You are mine…"

Again his fist collided with my body, this time into my stomach, knocking the wind from my lungs…

Would anyone miss me when I was gone? Would anyone be worried for my well being? Would they come looking for me? What would happen to Daryl after I was gone? Would he mourn me? Or would he just move on, forgetting that I even existed?

So many questions pop into your head when you are faced with death. It is also a time where you really appreciate life. But it is different for me...if it ended now...I would no longer have to deal with the pain...the ever constant pain that I have endured throughout my life...Everyone would be better off...Maybe Jon would be different if I wasn't around…

No...Jon wouldn't change...because this is who he is...this is who he will always be...He would kill me, and then move onto another...Sucking the life from her, and then do the same to her when he was done…

I could feel the sharp pain radiate through my leg as he cut into it, making shallow cuts into it. I screamed loudly, but in return that only caused him to punch me in the face again. I could see the blood dripping from my wounds as he carved something into it...a word…

When he was done with that...I was starting to lose myself...I just wished it would end…As that thought occurred to me I could feel his hand wrap around my throat, squeezing tightly, taking air from my lungs…

In a matter of seconds I felt the hands lifted from my throat….I weakly looked up and saw Daryl on top of Jon, beating him senseless. Daryl's blue eyes glared down dangerously at him as his fists collided with his face.

"Daryl…" I said weakly, breathing shallowly

"Savannah? Are you alright?" Rick came beside me, looking concerned

I looked weakly at him but couldn't speak...I was too weak…

"Daryl. Stop" Rick said

"No! I'm going to kill this sonuva bitch!

"Daryl…" Rick warned

"Then what are we going to do with him? He's fucking not fucking coming back with us!" Daryl yelled at him

Rick sighed "Ya you're right...Tie him up. We'll leave him here. Right now we have to get Savannah back to the camp though. She's not in good shape…"

Good...let Jon be left to the walkers...let him feel the pain as they killed him…

Daryl sighed and did as Rick said. Tieing him to the tree. Daryl ran over to me, cupping my face softly as a tear fell down my face. He quickly picked me up, and the three of us headed back to camp.

"Everything's going to be alright Italia...I'm going to make sure…" Daryl said scared tone in his voice "Just stay with me...please…"

"We shouldn't tell the others what we did. We'll tell them that Jon did this and he ran off when he saw us coming"

Daryl nodded

"Thank you...Daryl…" I touched his face weakly and coughed, blood dribbling down my chin,

The pain in my body was excruciating...and I was bleeding...I didn't know how long I would last…

******In the background of my foggy mind I could hear Daryl talking to me...but as I tried to listen...my vision blackened...and I fell unconscious….**


	15. Bringing Me To Life

Savannah POV

Was I dead? I wasn't too sure...I couldn't feel pain anymore...Just...silence filled the air...I walked forward, I felt strong again…not weak like I had been feeling before…

There was no one around...absolutely no one...I was in the forest...It seemed familiar…it looked like the forest near camp…

Walking around, I could see off in the distance, Daryl and Rick were running into the RV, carrying something into it. Everyone around the camp crowded around the RV. But what was it?

I saw Andrea ahead and ran over.

"What's going on?" I asked concerned

She didn't answer…

"Andrea, why aren't you answering me? Lori?" I yelled over to Lori, but yet again got no answer.

What was happening?

I walked slowly into the trailer to see what they were crowding around. What I saw before me, I never even thought possible...What I saw, scared me…and made me feel like my whole world was crashing down…There in front of me...lay my own body…

My whole body looked a mess...my leg was bleeding...bruises starting all over my face, hand marks could be seen where Jon had choked me…

Daryl sat by my side, his blue eyes filled with worry…

"Daryl please you have to make room! We have to help her before she loses too much blood!" Lori yelled at him

"Shut up you dumb bitch! I...I ain't leaving her!" His voice sounded helpless

Lori and Carol worked over my body as Daryl held my hand. I couldn't believe what was happening right now...It was unreal...I was witnessing my own death...and I could do nothing to stop it…

"You do have a choice you know…" a voice came from behind me

I jumped a bit and turned around seeing a little girl, she had long black wavy hair, tanned skin and big brown eyes...It...It was me...when I was little…

"You have a choice…You can give up...Leave this and everyone behind...and come with me...Or...you can go back…" the girl said

"What do I have to go back to? No one would miss me...I am nothing…." I sighed

"That is far from the truth Savannah...look at what is going on...Daryl won't leave your side...Lori and Carol are by your side, trying to save you...and everyone else is waiting anxiously to see how you are...Daryl cares for you...more than he lets on...It would kill him to lose you…"

"I…"

"What? You do not believe me? I am you. I know you better than anyone...Why give up now? You have a life ahead of you"

"But what kind of life will I have with all of these Walkers about? Constantly on the run?"

"It's your life...and you have people around you to help you...people who love you…Think about it…" That's when she disappeared. Leaving me to watch what was happening.

Carol and Lori had left the RV to get more supplies. I looked down at my body, they had wrapped up my leg and cleaned my face up a bit. Daryl was alone with me, or at least...my body...His hand caressed my cheek, rubbing his thumb across it.

"Cmon Italia...don't give up...don't leave me now...Shit….cmon! Stop this! Come back to me!" he said, his voice cracking

He leant his forehead against mine, closing his eyes for a minute and then looking at me. Daryl slowly pressed his lips to mine, a single tear falling from his face.

That's when I made my decision...I wasn't going to give up...I couldn't...It may be not the best life...but it was still my life...And I wasn't about to give up….

It was a weird experience to be outside my body, and when I was back in it...I was pleased...All the pain seemed to flood back into my body. I slowly opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was Daryl.

"Daryl…?" I said weakly

Daryl's eyes immediately went to mine and a flood of relief seemed to wash into them. In the same moment, he seemed to not be able to help himself, like that barrier that he had created was broken down...He crashed his lips to mine, applying firm but gentle enough not to hurt me. Tears flooded down my face as I kissed him back, ignoring all of the pain that filled me. His tongue lightly grazed my lips, and slipped passed them, exploring the depths of my mouth. It wrestled with mine, causing me to moan as his talented tongue explored my mouth. My hands gently wrapped around his neck, bringing him closer to me.

He gently pulled back, resting his forehead against mine and closed his eyes. I weakly touched his face, and his clear blue eyes bored into mine.

"Don't you ever scare me like that...not ever again…"

I weakly smiled and kissed him again "I promise…"


	16. My Girl

Savannah POV

I was still was in a lot of pain from Jon it was pretty bad. Everyone seemed to want to help me out though, well...almost. Everyone except for Shane. Every time he looked at me I caught his burning glare, he was angry...He probably thought that it was somehow my fault about Jon. Jon had been his friend, and this made him incredibly angry. Daryl, Rick and Shane stood their arguing loudly about it.

"You go anywhere near her and your going ta regret it. Don't you dare touch her or I'll kill you" Daryl threatened Shane

"She's just one dumb bitch! She doesn't deserve to be a part of this group! She's a liability and shes dangerous too!"

"Savannah is not a danger to anybody. Anyone who knows her knows that. Jon was way out of line, he almost killed her. That's why he ran when we came" Rick defended me and lied to Shane at the same time. Rick was smart, he wouldn't tell Shane that he and Daryl had left him for the walkers, that would cause friction and probably a fight.

"I hope that asshole gets eaten! Cuz if I see him ever again I'm going to chop him up into little pieces!" Daryl hissed at Shane

Shane went to hit Daryl but Rick stopped him.

"Don't lay a hand on anybody Shane. Don't you dare touch him. You are stepping out of line" Rick glared at Shane, telling him to back off

Shane glared at them both "Both of you are fucking retards! She's a danger and y'all know it!" he said stomping off

Daryl looked over at me with worry on his face and jogged up to me.

"The hell you doing out of bed? You dumb? Can't do that while you're like this…" Daryl frowned

"I...I'm sorry...I just...heard yelling…"

His eyes softened and his hand went to my cheek " No you don have ta apologize...Cmon, let's get ya back ta bed" Daryl picked me up gently and brought me back into the RV, laying me down on the bed.

I grabbed his hand lightly  
"Thank you Daryl…" I smiled lightly

He nodded and smiled weakly "Don get out of bed ya hear? We'll be leavin this camp soon so you need all the strength you can get" Daryl leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"Get some sleep Italia..I'll come back in a bit..Got to clear up some things with Rick" he said as he left the RV

I loved seeing this side of Daryl...It was so nice...Like he truly cared. He was awkward with the whole affection part, probably from lack of experience but...at least he tried...And I loved that about him. Beyond his rough exterior lay a great man...a kind man...Now that Merle was gone…he seemed...different...Seemed to think for himself more. It was good to see.

"Hey Savannah can...can I talk to you for a second?" Andrea said coming in, her eyes all red and puffy

" Oh my dear Andrea come come please" I said concerned as she sat down on the bed next to me.

" How are you feeling? I can't believe Jon would do this to you…"

I frowned and nodded "I do...It would have happened sooner or later...I'm...i'm just...glad that Daryl and Rick were there to save me…"

"How are your wounds?"

"I...most have healed but...one won't heal...I'll have it there forever now…"

"May I see?" she said worriedly

"You can't tell anybody...not...not even Daryl ok?" I said as a tear slipped down my face

I pulled up the leg of my pants and unwrapped the bandage on my leg that was almost healed, but would leave a scar.

Her eyes widened as she saw what Jon had carved into my skin.

"Oh my god Savannah I...I am so sorry this happened to you...I...Holy shit…"

"It's...it's hard to deal with you know? I can't believe all that has happened...Andrea...I am so sorry about your sister…" I looked at her with tearful eyes

We just gave each other a look of understanding, and that was it, both of us couldn't hold it back. We held on to each other and sobbed, we both had lost so much...and now we had gone through even more shit…

-

Later that day I awoke, my eyelids felt heavy as I lifted them. It was still light out, but the sun was going to go down soon. I heard the door to the RV open. I wonder who it could be?

My heart stopped as I saw who it was...Shane…

"Hell...hello Shane…" I said timidly

"Stupid bitch...Don't act like you don't know what you did. You deserved everything you got. You are manipulative, got Rick and Daryl and everyone else wrapped round your finger. I don't buy the whole innocent charade" he pressed his hand roughly on my leg on my wound, causing me to yelp. "That hurt bitch? What about this?" Shane pushed my head back at the wall, smashing it against it.

I screamed loudly, hoping someone would hear, which caused him to slap me hard across the face. I had thought my nightmare ended when Jon was left to the walkers...but it seemed it was only beginning…

"SHANE! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" Rick yelled as he tried pulling him off of me.

Next thing I knew I saw Daryl punch Shane in the face, pushing him to the ground and getting on top of him, punching him repeatedly in the face.

"Don't you…" Punch "EVER" Punch "Go near" Punch " My girl" Punch "Again!" he yelled

"Daryl enough!" Rick pulled Daryl off of him and Shane ran out of the RV

"I'll deal with him" Rick said as he ran out after Shane

Daryl looked at me and immediately came to my side "You alright?"

I nodded and winced from the pain in the back of my head and my face. Tears slipped down my face and he held me close to him. He lay back on the bed, allowing me to lay back on him, his arms wrapped protectively around me.

Being in Daryl's arms made me feel safe, and I wished that I could stay here forever...but life wasn't that simple...never…

*Sorry it is incredibly short..I promise I'll try to make the next one longer and better DX **


	17. Lovers Sighs

Savannah POV

A month had past since we had last seen Jon. We had not gone back to see if he was still alive...It bothered me not knowing...and knowing their was a possibility that he might still be living...We were on the road now...Trying to find a place that we could stay...but never finding a permanent one. Rick had suggested we try for the CDC, so that is where we were headed now.

I stared out the window of Daryl's truck, watching as we passed by walkers roaming the land. It was an unnerving feeling, but being in a moving vehicle made me feel a bit better. I looked over to Daryl whose blue eyes looked intently forward on the road.

How at all could I deserve a man like this? Watching him all this time..I feel so….unworthy of him...Like I am just worthless compared to him...I am so weak…

"You alright Italia?" he asked

I looked at him, his blue eyes watching me intently while still watching the road.

I nodded and smiled weakly.

He frowned "How come I don't believe ya?"

I tensed at his accusation...but...it wasn't an accusation...it was truth...I wasn't ok...I was far from it…

"Really I am" I smiled weakly

He looked down at my leg where I wore the bandage, hiding the carved skin.

"Ya know it's healed by now...You should probably take it off"

I shook my head "No...it's...it's not quite healed yet…" I frowned

His eyes continued to look at my leg curiously and then I noticed hat part of it was showing, so I quickly pulled the bandage over it. His eyebrows furrowed, seemingly curious to see he wound. But I didn't want for him to see…

For the past month every advance that he tried to make on me...I refused...Not that I didn't want it...I very much did...But...I do not wish him to see me naked...My body was covered in scars..it was a mess...an ugly mess...I feared when he did see me...he wouldn't want me...That he would think that I was an ugly whore…

Days late we had finally reached the CDC. It was a very large building, I wondered if there were still people in there…

Daryl stopped his truck and parked it alongside the road. Everywhere we looked there were bodies laying on the ground and army abandoned army tanks. It looked as if there had been a huge battle here…

Daryl opened my side of the truck and helped me out. Although I was better than I had been, I was still a bit sore. We cautiously neared the building, having to kill a few walkers on the way. Rick neared the door, trying to open it, but it wouldn't budge.

"Rick...it's not going to open. We should leave" Shane said

"No we, we can't!" He looks up at the camera "It moved! Look! It moved!"

"Rick...we have to go! Now!" Lori said distressed as more walkers came, trudging towards us

"Stay behind me Italia…" Daryl said as he stepped in front of me

"Rick! We gotta go! Now! Else we'll all be walker food!' Mackynzie pleaded to Rick

"Mac didn't you see that? It moved!" Rick said to her and looked back to the camera "HELP US! PLEASE! YOU'RE KILLING US!"

Just as I thought we were going to be Walker food, the door opened and we all ran inside…

It had turned out that there was only one scientist left in the CDC, a guy named Jenner. He was letting us stay here…

We could stay here for a long time...Of course we would eventually have to go on runs but...for the moment...we were going to be ok….safe...This might actually turn into a real home for us…

Jenner told us that there was plenty of food in the kitchen and wine too. We grabbed some of the bottles and started pouring them.

"Hey Italia, come sit your cute lil ass over here" he smirked and grabbed me, pulling me to sit on his lap.

I giggled and took a sip of my wine "Mmmm very nice tasting wine"

"Ewwww that stuff is nasty!" Carl's face contorted as Lori let him have a taste

"That's my boy"

"Drink up China man! I want ta see how red yer face can get!" Daryl said laughing

"Ya ya whatever Daryl" Glen rolled his eyes

It was a moment of peace...a moment to just relax and not have to worry about being eaten...But on my mind...things seemed to haunt me…

Later that night everyone went into their own rooms. I went into mine and the first thing I was going to do was take a shower. I shimmied out of my clothes and stood in front of the mirror. My body looked hideous...scars covering a lot of my tanned skin…

Tears formed in my eyes and spilt over my cheeks...There on my thigh was Jon's words….Sobs racked my body as looked at it...It was there as a constant reminder of how worthless...how weak...and how much of a bitch I was…Even with Jon gone….I was still his bitch…

Daryl POV

I was about to head to my room when I heard crying coming from Savannah's room. My eyebrows furrowed and I opened the door. Immediately blood seemed to flow into my cheeks...and other places as well. Thank god for baggy pants...shit…

There in front of the mirror stood Savannah, completely naked, sobs wracking her body. She was beautiful, her slim figure...the dip where her waist went in...her beautiful hips… She looked at herself like she was the most ugly thing in the world...Being with that asshole must have really worn her out...Made her believe all the lies he told her...She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my life...

Along her tanned skin lay scars all along her...but there was something….something that caught my eye. There in the reflection of the mirror, I saw what she had been trying to hide…On her thigh it read…

'_Jons Whore"_

"Jesus Christ…" I said outloud

I could see in the reflection of the mirror that her brown eyes widened and she turned around quickly, jumping a little. She quickly grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself.

"Daryl! What are you doing here?" Savannah said as she tried to hold back tears.

"Ital-Savannah...he did that to you?"

Her eyes looked so sad...Like she was about to breakdown...She nodded and I shook my head.

"You know it's bullshit right? It's so far from the truth...He doesn't own you...and you're certainly not a whore. That dumb prick will never lay a hand on you ever again" I said as I neared her

Her eyes were downcast, she couldn't even look at me. She seemed to be so ashamed that I saw her body...Like she was ugly...She seemed to honestly believe that shit…

"Sav...you look at yourself in the mirror as if you're a piece of ugly trash...why?"

"Be..because I am...you saw me...I am nothing...I am….ugly…my body...mutilated…" tears slipped down her face

I frowned and did something that both of us did not expect. I ripped the towel from her body, exposing her beautiful toned figure. Her eyes widened and she gasped as she tried to cover herself. My hands forced her to face the mirror and look at herself. I think I've lost my mind…She stopped struggling after a moment...feeling defeated…

"Look at this...Look at you...You're beautiful...Jon doesn't own you anymore...What the hell is ugly about this body? " My hands went to her thighs up to her butt "Is it this cute little round ass of yours?" They went to her hips "Is it these curvy hips? These beautiful breasts?" Then I turned her around and my hands caressed her face.

Savannah POV

At first I had been so confused as to what Daryl was doing...but when he started to touch my body….I understood. His touch made my skin tingle and my insides were doing flips. His hands caressed my face as he turned me around to face him.

"Maybe it's this cute little nose of yours" he touched my nose lightly "Or maybe your gorgeous brown eyes that can melt anybody…." Lastly he gently brushed his fingers on my lips "Or maybe...maybe it's these luscious red lips o yours...these lips that give off the brightest smile...the most beautiful smile...the smile that can melt the coldest of hearts…" his voice trailed off as his beautiful blue eyes flicked from my eyes to my lips. Tears trailed down my cheeks, but instead of sad tears...they were happy...Happy that I'd found Daryl...happy that I felt wanted…

He slowly leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. That's when I knew that this man...was the one that truly cared about me...the one that I truly loved…

My hands went up and unbuttoned his shirt and he pulled the rest of it off. It seemed like a blur, but in the next few seconds we were on the bed, Daryl leaning over top of me, his lips trailing down my neck, suckling and teasing. His rough hands exploring each and every crevice of my body lovingly...He was so gentle yet needing at the same time...

That night Daryl made love to me over and over again…For the moment we could just enjoy each others company...and bask in each others loving embrace...


	18. Story of My Life

Mackynzie POV

Last night had been a helluva night...head was pounding from that massive hangover I had...Ugh...Drank way too much...But I didn't give a flying fuck. I saw Daryl slip into Savannah's room last night. Didn't see him come out, which was a good sign. Savannah is good for my big brother. He seemed...happy. Happier than I have ever seen him in our whole lives.

I walked to the kitchen, grabbing a cup and filling it with coffee that had been put on and then added some milk and sugar. I couldn't remember the last time I had a cup of coffee...My head was still killing me...but the creamy smooth coffee took my mind off of it a bit.

"Mornin"

"Mornin" I smirked back at Rick as he entered the room

"Sleep well?"

"Yup. Like a big baby. Head hurts like a bitch now though"

He chuckled "Well that's what booze does to a person. Here" Rick threw over a bottle of aspirin in which I caught

"Thank the fuckin lord. You are a lifesaver" I took one out of the bottle and popped one into my mouth.

"No problem…" He smiled "I'm curious, what did you do before all these things happened?"

"If you really want ta know. I was a waitress on piss poor pay. Lived in a dump of a house with my dad until...well….lets say some shit went down...Wasn't pleasant…So...I moved ran away from home with my brother...He took a job as a motorcycle mechanic and I continued to serve drinks…Merle had been thrown in jail for meth dealing. Idiot..."

"I see...how did you get separated from him?" Rick's eyes furrowed

"Daryl went looking for Merle, I went along with him, until we all got separated from a herd of walkers...I was on my own for quite a while"

"Well you seemed to have done a damn good job on your own. You seem like a strong woman"

"I'm a Dixon. Course I am" I smirked at him giggling and he laughed

"Yes you Dixon's are incredibly stubborn and strong. Your brother, Daryl he's a good guy, despite what most might think of him"

I smiled "I'm glad you think that way. Most people won't even give us a chance, just cuz we are a bunch of "rednecks"...I hate that word…"

"Well you're not a redneck. You're a person, same as all of us"

Thank you Rick. I preciate that"

"Do you miss him? Your dad?"

_*flashback*_

_I walked home from work that night, having had a very late night. I hated my job...It was piss poor pay and I had to be around those damn pigs of customers...but it was better than being at home…_

_It was dark outside, usually I would have been home by now, but I had taken a late shift today. Hopefully Daryl would be home by the time I was there…_

_I slowly opened the door to the house, trying to make sure I was quiet as possible. I didn't want to wake the old man...Then some shit would go down and I really didn't want to go through that…_

_The old man was sitting on his chair...passed out obviously and snoring loudly. I went into my room and quickly slipped out of my clothes and into a t-shirt and shorts. It was incredibly hot as usual, being in Georgia and all._

_I lay down on my bed and sighed. What a day...I can't wait until I make enough to get out of this shit hole. I closed my eyes and fell asleep…_

_I immediately woke up as I heard the door creaking open, it was dark so I couldn't see who it was. A first I thought it might have been Daryl but...the figure was too big...Dad…_

_He stumbled his way over to me and threw something at me, I didn't know what, but it hurt like hell as it hit me in he head, disorienting me and knocking me off the bed. He came over to me, hitting my body over and over again. I tried to squirm away and crawl but a sharp pain stabbed into my back and cut along my skin. I screamed loudly as I felt a knife cut its way down my back, preventing me from getting away. _

_Blood dripped down my face and into my eyes, blurring my vision and my whole body was in agony. I could hear the ripping sound as his knife cut through my clothes. He had always beaten me, there hadn't been a moment where he wouldn't, but he had never gone this far. I guess he assumed that this was the last way he could dominate me...Right then I wished I was a man..nay...I wished I was dead…_

_Suddenly Daryl came in the room, having been out late. He rushed into the room and pulled him off of me, and what it looked like, him beating our old man senseless. However, that was when the old man remembered about the knife and started to stab towards Daryl._

_Daryl used all of his strength to push him away, and thats when he pulled the gun. He aimed it and quickly shot our father in the knee, earning a guttural scream as he collapsed to the floor. _

_Daryl quickly ran over to me, kneeling next to me…_

"_Everythings going to be a'right k baby girl? Just hold on" he said frantically as he scooped me up in his arms._

_Thats when everything faded into darkness…_

I scoffed "Hell na. Glad the fat bastard died…"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up…" Rick frowned

"S'okay...I just...rather not talk about that..Sorry…" I sighed

"I understand. Some things bring up bad memories. I won't pester ya fo them" he smiled lightly

I smiled, finishing off my coffee "Well I think I'm going to take a shower. See you later" I smiled weakly and walked off

"See you later Mac"


	19. Loving Drama

**Warning sex scene alert. If you feel uncomfortable with reading sex scenes skip down to where Daryl's POV is. From there on its not sex scene so ya. Just letting you know*

Savannah POV

A few days had past since we had first arrived at the CDC. It was becoming home. I loved it...I slowly got up out of bed, Daryl was still asleep. I giggled and leaned over, kissing his forehead and getting out of bed. I went into the bathroom and got out of my clothes, grabbing a towel and putting it by the shower. I turned on the water, it was so warm...I loved it… I couldn't believe how long it had been since I had taken a proper shower.

I had found some shampoo while I had been walking around this place, and put it in my hair and all over my body. It smelled of lavender. I loved the smell of flowers...it reminded me of home…

The warm water felt so good against my skin…

All of a sudden I felt warm hands wrapping around my waist. I hadn't noticed that Daryl had woken up and slipped into the shower with me.

"Mornin" He kissed my shoulder and I smiled.

"Good morning" I giggled

His hands trailed over my body and he left feathery kisses along my neck down to my collarbone. I moaned softly as he suckled my wet skin. His fingers trailed downwards, reaching my core and rubbing slowly.

"Daryl…" I closed my eyes, rubbing back against him, eliciting a moan from him.

Daryl turned me around and kissed my lips, his tongue licking at them, begging for entrance. I eagerly allowed it, letting his tongue flood into my mouth and explore. I moaned as his tongue wrestled with mine and he pushed me against the wall of the shower, lifting my leg and wrapping it around his waist, holding it there with his arm. His other hand reached down to my clit and rubbed at it. Pleasure surged through my body, causing me to arch towards him.

My lips travelled down his neck, leaving light kisses, making him shudder slightly. One of my hands reached down, touching his hard member, rubbing it up and down. He moaned loudly as my hand rubbed him. Thats when neither of us could take it anymore. He positioned himself at my entrance and with one quick thrust entered me. I moaned loudly, holding tightly onto his shoulders as he thrusted into me, nails digging into them.

Daryl made me feel so good...He made me feel good about myself...even when I felt like I was nothing. He was everything that Jon was not...He was a better man than Jon could've ever hoped of being…

His thrusts became faster and harder, causing immense pleasure to radiate throughout my body.

"Daryl…" I moaned his name as the pleasure was building up within me, I knew I wouldn't last much longer…

As he finally drove me to my climax, pleasure surged throughout my body in waves and I moaned his name loudly, clamping down on him, which in turn drove him to his own peak.

He rested his forehead against mine, both of us panting and smiling at each other. I kissed him lightly and giggled.

"Il mio cuore…"

"Whas that mean hmm?"

I smirked cheekily and giggled "Maybe I'll tell you. Someday"

He chuckled and let my leg down "Cheeky minx" he kissed my forehead and then started drying himself off.

In this world, any day can be your last...but if these were my last days on earth...I would die happy…

Daryl POV

A knock came from our door as I finally finished changing. Savannah had gone out to get something to eat. Someone had made some food so she was thinking of bringing some food back to the room. I mean, I didn't mind being around the other people but I didn't want Sav to be anywhere near Shane. He was dangerous…

"Come in" I said

I looked up and saw Mackynzie there.

"Hey Mac. Whats going on?"

"Uh...its Savannah…"

I frowned "Whats tha matter? Is she hurt?"

"I don't know. She went in the bathroom and locked herself in there. Won't let me in. After awhile she started crying. Thats when I came here"

I didn't even answer her, I just ran straight to where Savannah was and knocked on the door loudly.

"Italia? Are you aright?"

I could hear her soft whimpering

"Could you please open the door? Dammit woman yer scaring tha shit out o me" Daryl said

Thats when I heard the click of the door unlock and I immediately opened it. She was sitting there on the floor holding something in her hand. Her tear filled brown eyes looked up at me, so I knelt down next to her.

"Whas tha matter Italia?" I said worriedly

"I...I...I'm pregnant…"

Thats when my heart stopped and my eyes widened...Had I heard her correctly? Or was I dillusional? Either way...My head was spinning….


End file.
